When shopping for some products, consumers like to be able to look at and feel the product before buying it. Such products include, for example, diapers, underwear, tee shirts, sox, and so forth, whose softness, texture, and/or durability matters when deciding which product to buy. But many times these products are packaged, for example, in plastic bags, paper boxes, etc., so that they cannot be touched or sometimes even seen. So buyers sometimes get their purchases home, unwrap them, and find out they wish they had bought the other brand. Or sometimes consumers will pick up a product of the shelf and open it to touch and feel it. But then the retailer has to return the product to the manufacturer because it has been opened, which is wasteful and results in higher prices for everyone.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need for a display device for holding a product so that consumers can see, touch, and feel it before buying it. In addition, it would be advantageous for such a display device to permit the consumers to get more information about the product while they are inspecting the displayed product. It is to the provision of a display device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.